


I Slept With Someone My Friends Warned me not to and all I got was My Stupid Ex Sending Creepy Letters to Me

by alittlemorepatrickstump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: 2003, 2005, F/M, From Under the Cork Tree, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Stalking, fall out boy - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemorepatrickstump/pseuds/alittlemorepatrickstump
Summary: An asshole ex run amok





	I Slept With Someone My Friends Warned me not to and all I got was My Stupid Ex Sending Creepy Letters to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator isn't supposed to be anyone in particular. I just wrote ISWSIFOBAAIGWTSSWAB into a story.

September Eighth, Two-Thousand Five

This is it. I thought. This is how you age fast. This is the cure to growing older quicker. Having an asshole stalker of an ex is how you age fast. I was looking at my face in the mirror. I was twenty-two. Barely twenty two. And I swear I could pass for thirty with my dark circles and forehead wrinkles.  
Letters flooded in constantly from him. He was obsessed with me. And I don’t know what he’ll do next. I went out to check the mail, looking around for a teal Honda Civic. I didn’t see one. It was his trademark, that junker of a car. I quickly grabbed the mail and headed back inside.  
Surprisingly, only one letter was there today. Thank God for that, I thought. What on earth could he be saying now?  
I opened the letter. Inside were two pieces of paper with messy scrawl on them. One said “You’re the only place that feels like home.” The other, “I’m the first kid to write of hearts, lies and friends.” The first one was unnerving as all hell. It just further reminded me that he’s always watching, that I’m never quite free. No matter where I go, he’s always there. Always watching. Even though I haven’t seen him face to face in over two years, he will always be there watching over me. And I don’t mean in a good way.  
The other just reminded me of what an asshole he is and how big his ego is. So many people have written about hearts, lies, and friends before him. He’s so egotistical. I swear it’s like he’s got arrogance down to a science. He’s arrogant to the biggest degree, the biggest fault. Always wanting to be first (and if he isn’t, saying he’s the first). It’s too early for his shit. Thinking of his ego always brings me back to the nights we had together…

January Seventeenth, Two-Thousand Three.  
Oh My God. I thought, waking up and seeing Pete fucking Wentz, the guy I was always told to stay away from, in bed next to me. Naked. I can’t remember last night. At all. My heads pounding, I feel nauseous, but I can tell that this is my bed in my house. I look back over at him, snoring softly. It sinks in. You just slept with Pete Wentz, world’s biggest asshole. You have his scent on you. Your sheets smell like him. He has been inside of you. My conscience lectures. I wish it hadn’t called in sick last night.  
I get up, throwing on a tank top and shorts and going straight to my bottle of cheap perfume. I can’t waste my good stuff on him. Not today. I absolutely douse myself in that cheap perfume, looking at my messy self in the mirror. I can’t believe what I’ve done. I spray and I spray myself in it.  
“That’s oh so fitting of you.” I hear a chuckle coming from the bed. It’s him.  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“Dousing yourself in that cheap, Walmart brand perfume. It’s so fitting of the way you are. But you can’t cover this up. And you won’t cover me up. No matter how much cheap perfume you spray. You won’t ever get rid of me. You can’t cover it up. I’ll always be here.”

Reality. September Eighth, Two-Thousand Five  
I’m snapped back to reality. Flashbacks are common with him. I bite my lip, trying to shove my thoughts of him down. I hear my phone ring and I answer it.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi baby!” It’s my mother. “We got a package with empty bottles and press-on fingernails from someone saying that they’re yours, what’s that about.”  
I froze. Now he’s contacting my family and going through my trash? That motherfucker.  
“Just throw it out mom. It’s one of my friends playing a prank.” I reassure her. “Just throw them out.”  
“Okay baby, I love you.”  
‘I love you too mom.” I hang up.  
My mind echoed with his words on that night.  
“You won’t ever get rid of me. You can’t cover it up. I’ll always be here.”  
I shivered. It was like he was here, whispering those words into my ear. I had to reach my hand behind my back to make sure he wasn’t. But i swear i could feel those slimy lips press my ear, his hot breath hitting me.  
I should’ve listened to my friends when they told me to stay away from him. I know why they call him vicious and carved out of stone now. I should’ve listened to them. He’s right, I can’t cover him up, no matter how much cheap perfume I spray. I always catch myself buying the same cheap perfume I doused myself in that night. I can’t cover him up. Can’t cover him up.  
I collapse and curl up. I miss the old me. The me before him. The me that wasnt tied down by a fucking statue. He will be the fucking death of me. He’s consumed me. I pass out from the stress of thinking about him.  
I wake up to feel hot breath over me. I open my eyes. It’s him. Pete fucking Wentz. My stalker. My ex. My cure to growing older.  
“Progress Report: I’ve been missing you to death.” He giggles. I’m in complete and utter shock from him.  
“I wrote a poem for you, my lovely.” He has the fucking audacity to call me his lovely? What an egotistical dick.  
“If you dont wanna hear it, thats fine, but I'm gonna read it anyway because I love you!” He clears his throat.  
“Someone old, no one new  
Feeling borrowed, always blue  
Someone old, no one new  
Feeling borrowed, always blue  
Someone old, no one new  
Feeling borrowed, always blue  
Someone old, no one new  
Always borrowed, always you.”  
He smiles goofily.  
“Get it? Because you never talk to me! That's why my 'progress report' is I’m missing you to death!” He says, almost mocking me. He has to know what hes doing, and I hate him for it.  
“I sent your fingernails and empty bottles to your family too, because I know you’ll be missed.”  
“Why would I be missed?”  
“When we run away together of course!” He laughs. “Now come on, lets run away and have lots of fun together! ‘No’ Is not an option, because I know you, and you’ll say no. Technically yes this is kidnapping, but I’m not a lawyer or a judge and we’ll have to let the lawmakers decide what this is.” I’m shocked. He was an asshole, but he’s never been this bad before. I’m terrified. But it’s him. And I cant say no. Because I’m half convinced he’ll kill me if I say no.  
Pete picks me up and takes me to his car. I’m crying. I really can’t cover him up now.  
I found the cure to growing older. And at the rate I'm taking it, I’ll be six feet under by thirty.


End file.
